It is known that in the specific field of the vine, it is very important, and even crucial, to reduce the quantity of leaves present in the fruit-bearing zone of vine plants, and this is done several times per season for the purposes of promoting or achieving the following objectives:                The aeration of grape bunches to limit the appearance of rot and to accelerate their drying,        The exposure of grape bunches to the sun for accelerating and improving their maturation, in particular the coloring (thicker skin of the grape),        The penetration of phytosanitary treatments for improving their effectiveness,        Manual clearing or harvesting to ensure better visibility of bunches and a singularly reduced labor time,        If necessary, mechanical harvesting by a limitation of green waste in harvesting and the loss of juice due to the suction of leaves,        Having respect for the grape bunches regardless of their degree of maturation.        
The stripping of vines has been done manually for many years and although this is still sometimes the case, it is currently generally done mechanically using machines provided for this purpose.
However, although these machines have made it possible to provide numerous solutions making it possible to facilitate the vine-stripping operations, they do not make it possible to ensure an optimal stripping quality to meet the above-mentioned objectives.
Such machines are described and illustrated in particular in the following documents.
The document WO 2005022985 has as its object a stripping device comprising a chamber whose proximal end rests on the plant carpet, and its opposite distal end comprises a turbine sucking in the leaves at the proximal end that are then clamped by two rollers driven by a counter-rotating movement, i.e., each rotating in a direction opposite to the one of the other roller, so as to exert an adequate force for detaching the leaf.
However, with a device of the type of the one described in the document WO 2005022985, the suction of the plant carpet is hampered by the presence of rollers that form a screen to the stream of air sucking in the leaves, which requires a significant suction power generating a high energy cost. In addition, with such a device, the grape bunches can be sucked in or damaged. In addition, all of the waste passes through the turbine, clogging the blades of the latter and reducing its suction yield.
The general technical principle used in a large majority of these machines thus relies on a suction of leaves by a suctioning-in air stream generated by, or associated with, a suction system from a single turbine, and then on a cutting and evacuation of the latter. Such machines are described in particular in the following documents:
The document FR 2 842 069 relates to a stripping machine intended for the selective stripping of the vine comprising at least one stripping head equipped with a rotating drum comprising a perforated cylindrical side wall made of a flexible and deformable material and connecting its two free ends to means for driving the latter in rotation, a suction turbine making it possible to generate a suctioning-in air stream through the perforated wall, and a deflector for channeling the air stream and whose shape is determined for optimizing the suction yield. The suction turbine is placed at one of the ends or on top of the drum along a shaft that is parallel to the shaft of the latter or vertical. With this stripping machine, the leaves are then flattened on the side wall of the drum and then directed to a cutting device making it possible to sever them close to the branch of the vine.
However, with a stripping machine of the type of the one described in the document FR 2 842 069, the position of the turbine does not make possible here a uniform suction and flattening of the leaves along the rotary drum.
The document FR 2 897 752 has as its object a stripping machine comprising a head equipped with two counter-rotating drums, namely a first perforated drum and a second drum working with said first drum that comprises suction means at one of its ends in such a way as to be able to suck in the leaves of the plant carpet with which it is in contact. The leaves are then clamped between the two counter-rotating drums and detached from their branches.
However, with a machine of the type of the one of the document FR 2 897 752, the suction of the leaves is not done uniformly from one side to the other of the drum, i.e., the suction at the end opposite to the one comprising the suction means is weaker, which does not make it possible to achieve an effective suction over the entire length of the first drum and, starting, an effective inlay of the vine leaves over the entire length of this drum. Thus, numerous leaves are not clamped or are poorly clamped between the two counter-rotating drums, which does not make it possible to ensure an optimal quality of the stripping.
In addition, with the systems of the prior art such as those that are the object of the above-referenced documents and that comprise a head equipped with drums, it is difficult to conceive making the stripping head reversible relative to its longitudinal shaft that is parallel to the drums, i.e., to be able to orient the latter in the opposite direction by inverting it, i.e., by making it pivot by 180°, from its basic position, in the plane containing its longitudinal shaft. Actually, taking into account the variable air suction over the height or along the perforated drum making possible the inlay of leaves, these systems cannot make it possible to achieve a uniformity of work when the stripping head is thus inverted or made to go backwards, relative to its longitudinal shaft that is parallel to the shafts of the drums, to carry out in particular stripping in an opposite vine row.